Winter in Kanagawa
by Kisaragi Keiko
Summary: CHAPTER ONE Mayura baru pindah dari apartemen lamanya akhir musim gugur tahun ini. Ia menyukai kendo, dan karena kendo-lah Kise bisa mengenalnya. / Bad Summary XD. Kise x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**Winter in Kanagawa^^**

**CHAPTER 1**

Malam itu rintih-rintih hujan masih terasa, angin malam terasa menusuk, benar-benar dingin. Hanya ada beberapa lalu lalang dari kendaraan, jalanan mulai sepi. Seorang gadis masih berjalan di pinggir-pinggir terotoar dengan membawa 2 tumpuk kardus yang berat, _"ini benar-benar ber..rat"_ keluhnya. _"Dingin"_ keluhnya lagi. Untunglah ia berselimut jaket berwarna biru tebal, syalnya berwarna merah yang terpasang di lehernya telah melindunginya dari tiupan angin malam yg dingin. "_kalau aku tak segera sampai ke apartemen, aku akan mati beku di sini_" kata gadis itu dengan lirih.

Tak lama setelah itu ia berbelok, saat berbelok di lihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya ternyata jam 10:30 malam. "Wahh sudah malam!" gadis itu berteriak dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai. fiuhh" katanya dengan tersenyum lega sambil menghela napas. Ia pun memperlambat langkahnya, karna tenaganya juga sudah terkuras. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah taksi yang berhenti di belakangnya.

"Onee-san, aku turun di sini saja! Lebih baik Onee-san langsung pulang dengan cepat. Sudah malam dan ini sangat dingin-ssu" kata pemuda bersurai kuning sambil membuka pintu taksi dan berjalan lurus dengan cepat. Kemudian taksi itu pergi.

Tak disadari karena pemuda itu benar-benar _ceroboh_ sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya dalam berjalan, ia tak melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya dan akhirnya

"**BRUKK!"**

Semuanya terlempar keluar, isi dari kardus itu terlempar dan jatuh berserakan.

"Ittai!" kata gadis itu dengan memekik.

"Ahh.. gomen-ssu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda berambut kuning kemudian menyadari kalau dia menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Aaa! Semuanya terlempar keluar!" gadis itu kemudian histeris saat barang-barangnya terlempar dari kardusnya dan beberapa bukunya jatuh di genangan air di pinggir jalan.

"Gomen-ssu! Aku akan membantumu-ssu!" pemuda bersurai kuning itu segera mengambil barang-barang yang terlempar dan membantu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak kardus.

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Lagi pula ini juga barang-barangku" kata gadis itu yang sepertinya sudah kesal sambil mengambil semua barang-barangnya tanpa melihat rupa dari pemuda di depannya.

"Tapi.. aku benar-benar merasa bersalah-ssu" pemuda itu masih terus saja membantunya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang pergilah." Perintah gadis dengan mengumpulkan barangnya dan mulai menyusunnya di dalam kardus.

"Ahh ya sudah kalau begitu-ssu. Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf-ssu" kata pemuda itu sambil meninggalkan gadis yang sudah ditabraknya tadi. _"Ini benar-benar malam yg dingin-ssu"_ katanya dengan lirih sambil berjalan pergi.

Saat pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata, akhirnya gadis ini baru selesai memasukkan dan menata barangnya kembali ke dalam 2 kardus besar miliknya. "Itu semua gara-gara dia! Dia menabrakku! Dan liat buku ku ada yang basah!" katanya mengomel sambil mencoba mengangkat kedua kardusnya kembali. "Berr..raat!"

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Tak lama setelah itu sampailah ia di gedung apartemennya,

"Wahh gedungnya cukup tinggi dan mewah. Keluarga paman benar-benar baik." Kekesalannya mulai pudar saat ia akhirnya sampai di gedung apartemennya yang baru.

"Ahh lantai 7. Kamar 221B. Ketemu". katanya sambil mengambil catatan disaku jaketnya dan mencocokkan dengan nomor pintu di depannya. Ia mulai membuka kunci pintu dan menguncinya. Ia memasuki apartemennya yang baru dengan wajah yang sumringah dan segera menyalakan lampu.

"Hmm taruh ini di kamar dulu." Katanya sambil menaruh 2 kardus besar yg telah dibawanya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantung syalnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kamarnya.

"Ahh foto keluarga paman ada di kamar juga ya.. _Dia_ tetap saja tak bisa tersenyum." Gadis ini memandangi foto dengan pigura yang cukup besar yang mengahadap ke kamar tidurnya sambil memperhatikan salah satu orang yang ada di sana.

"_Dia_ berbeda dengan foto yang aku jepret waktu SMP dulu. Di sini dia tersenyum tulus kok!" gadis itu berbicara sendiri dengan mengambil kamera SLR yang ada disampingnya dan membuka foto seseorang. "Hooaaammm aku ngantuk. Tidur dulu." Katanya sambil menarik selimut.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Gadis ini bernama Akemi Mayura, ia baru pindah dari apartemennya. Akemi Mayura pindah karena, kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja di luar negeri dan karena apartemen yang lama lebih jauh jaraknya untuk pergi ke sekolah, maka ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran keluarga pamannya untuk tinggal di apartemen milik keluarga pamannya karena jaraknya hanya 200 meter dari sekolahnya, SMA Kaijou.

Akemi Mayura putri tunggal di keluarganya, Ibunya seorang pemusik atau mungkin bisa di bilang seorang pemain biola yang terkenal dan sekarang Ibunya pergi bekerja bersama Bibinya, istri dari pamannya ke Amerika Serikat. Karena Bibinya ini juga seorang pianist yang cukup terkenal.

Ayahnya seorang pebisnis, terakhir kali ia menelepon Mayura bulan lalu dan mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang ada di Benares, India. _"Ada proyek besar di sana sayang.. Lain kali mungkin ayah akan pulang ke Jepang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Mayura-chan"_ itulah kata-kata yang sering di ucapkan ayah Mayura saat telepon.

Mayura adalah tipe gadis yang baik, cukup ceria, dan _flexibel_. Ia menyukai fotografi. Mayura mempunyai rambut sebahu berwarna dark blue seperti Ibunya dan mata hitam seperti ayahnya. Ia cukup tinggi 165 cm tingginya.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Keesokan harinya ia pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki dengan berselimut jaket _darkblue_ dan syal merah yg melilit lehernya. Bulan ini musim gugur akhir, jadi udaranya tetap saja dingin sewaktu pagi hari.

"Wahh akhirnya aku perjalananku ke sekolah tak jauh-jauh" Mayura benar-benar senang. "Kali ini aku akan menghabisi _senpai_ lagi. Yatta! Haha" katanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Hari ini ia ada 2 ekstrakulikuler, sewaktu istirahat panjang, akan ada latihan tanding di klub kendo sekolah. Tentu saja ia senang, karena ia akan melawan Kasamatsu-senpai. Walaupun Kasamatsu-senpai pernah kalah sebelumnya, tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Hal inilah yang menjadi kesukaan Mayura, _"kalau dia tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Aku juga tak akan kalah darinya"._ Setelah kelas bubar, ia langsung ikut ekstra fotografi.

"Hmm Rencanaku untuk waktu dekat ini aku akan ikut lomba fotografi. Hah! Aku tau! Mungkin aku akan mengikutkan _fotonya_ saat tersenyum. Haha" dia benar-benar memikirkan semua hal itu saat berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Tak terasa ia sudah ada di depan gerbang.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung menaruh tasnya. Bangkunya ada di depan no 2, berada pada baris ke 3, tepatnya di dekat dengan papan tulis. "Duduk di sini. Benar-benar nyaman" katanya berkomentar saat ia duduk di bangkunya.

Di luar kelas, terjadi keributan.

"Kise-kun!"  
"Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah!"  
"Kami merindukanmu!"

"_Yang benar saja, fans-nya banyak amat. Ia pasti kewalahan. Kise Ryota telah memikat mereka ya?"_ Mayura mengatakannya dalam hati sambil memandang segerombol anak perempuan yang mengerubungi Kise Ryota. Lalu kembali fokus melihat beberapa karya foto di kamera SLR yg telah dibawanya.

Kise Ryota, Pemuda yang menabraknya tadi malam. Tapi, karena kurangnya penerangan Mayura masih belum tahu kalau Kise yang menabraknya.

"Ahh Arigatou atas sambutannya-ssu. Aku hanya ijin beberapa hari karna jadwal pemotretanku padat-ssu. Syukurlah aku sekarang bisa masuk-ssu " katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu masuk ke kelas.

Ya, Kise Ryota dan Akemi Mayura adalah teman sekelas. Mayura mengenal Kise sebagai model yg terkenal dan pemain basket yg handal. Mana ada yg gak tau siapa itu _Kise Ryota_ di kelasnya? Sedangkan Kise, dia tak kenal Mayura. Karena Mayura tak terlalu dekat dan jarang berbicara dengannya sewaktu pertama kali masuk ke kelas. Kenapa? Tentu saja setiap jam istirahat Kise Ryota selalu dikejar-kejar fans-nya. Jadi mungkin Kise tak begitu kenal dengan teman sekelasnya.

Bangku Kise juga berjauhan dengan Mayura. Jika Mayura duduk di bangku depan, Kise duduk di bangku pojok kanan paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Hari itu pelajaran berlangsung normal, hanya menjelaskan beberapa materi saja. Tak ada Kuis dan Ulangan jadi cukup santai. Saat istirahat pertama,

"Ahh aku tidak bawa bekal. Mungkin harus pergi ke kantin dulu." Kata Mayura dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Mayura-san!" panggil salah satu teman perempuannya.  
"Hmm ada apa?"  
"Kau akan pergi ke kantin bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut!" kata gadis itu.  
"Tentu"  
"Mayura-san, apakah nanti kau akan melawan Kasamatsu-senpai?"  
"He'em. Ada apa?"  
"Ganbatte kudasai~" kata gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Ketika melihat senyuman dari gadis itu, Mayura teringat wajah sepupunya. _"Ahh seandainya aku menjadi salah satu orang yg bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Tentu aku akan senang"_

Mayura melamun. Ia ingat sesuatu.

"**Kau bodoh, gengsi atau memang ingin tidak dipedulikan?!"  
"Kau tak perlu meniruku! Jadilah dirimu sendiri!"  
"Kami bukan mengasihanimu! Kami peduli padamu!"**

Serentetan kata yg kasar. Tapi Mayura sadar, itulah kelemahan sepupunya. Ia baik, tapi cara penyampaiannya yg salah. _"Aku tau kalau sebenarnya dia baik!"_ Mayura membatin dalam hati dengan tersenyum sendiri.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

"Oe! Oe! Mayura-san! Kau melamun ya? Jangan sembarangan melamun, perhatikan jalanmu!" kata teman gadis di sampingnya menepuk pundak Mayura, untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh. Ah. Umm.. Gomen-gomen aku malah melamun sendiri." Katanya sambil fokus memperhatikan jalannya lagi.

Sesampainya di kantin, Mayura membeli beberapa snack, kemudian softdrink dan sandwich. "Ahh semoga perutku tak kelaparan." Katanya sambil duduk di meja kantin.

"_Iya-ssu. Nanti aku llanjutkan tanda tangan dan foto bersamanya-ssu. Aku pergi dulu-ssu!" Kise masih saja di kejar-kejar sama fansnya._

"_Kise-kun! Tunggu!" fansnya mengejarnya. __**  
**_

"Wah wah Kise-kun semakin populer ya?" kata gadis yg ada di depan Mayura.

"Ahh Ka-u ben-nar sue-kal-li" kata Mayura sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

Mayura dan teman gadisnya memperhatikan Kise dan fansnya yg main kejar-kejaran di luar, mereka memperhatikan melalui jendela kaca kantin.

"Mayura-san makan jangan sambil bicara. Nanti kau tersedak. Hmm Mayura-san tak pernah memanggil namaku. Jangan pakai _kau,_aku kan juga punya nama."

Mayura kemudian meminum softdrinknya, sambil berpikir "Ahh memang aku tak pernah memanggil namamu ya.. Gomen Rikka-san!"

"Begitu lebih baik!" Rikka tersenyum.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Bel berbunyi Rikka dan Mayura pergi ke kelas. Dilihatnya Kise yg berada di depan pintu mau masuk ke kelas, dengan napas yg benar-benar tak teratur dan keringat yg banyak.

"Perutku kenyang! Nanti tak usah makan siang. Haha bisa langsung ke dojo saja!" Mayura benar-benar puas telah memanfaatkan jam istirahat pertamanya.

"Ano lihat! Kise-kun benar benar capek mungkin. Haha" Rikka tertawa pelan melihat Kise yg sedang di depan pintu.

"Benar-benar capek pasti dia. Nanti juga ada jam istirahat kedua, mungkin kejar-kejarannya akan masih berlanjut."

"Benar! Ku dengar hari ini ada ekstra basket, pasti energinya akan terkuras habis!" Rikka masih tertawa pelan.

"Udah! Ayo berhenti ketawa dan jangan bicara tentang Kise! Kita mau masuk kelas. " Mayura menasehati Rikka. "Oke" Rikka menunjukan _thumb_nya kepada Mayura.

Dan setelah itu berlanjut pelajaran seperti biasanya.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Jam istirahat kedua telah mulai. Mayura langsung pergi ke dojo. "Mayura-san! Tunggu! Aku juga ingin liat kau bermain kendo!" Rikka menyusul Mayura dengan berlari.

Sesampainya di dojo, di sana mulai ramai. Ternyata latihan tandingnya sewaktu istirahat kedua ini, ada 3 pertandingan. "Wahh ramainya! Ternyata banyak yg mau lihat ya? Hmm kebanyakan perempuan ya?" Rikka mengamati orang-orang di dalam dojo. "Jangan salah paham! Mereka mungkin banyak yg liat, gara-gara Kasamatsu-senpai mau tanding. Paling juga gak liat kendo-nya, tapi liat Kasamatsu-senpai! Huh" Mayura mengatakannya dengan kesal. "Haha mungkin benar juga! Kan Kasamatsu-senpai kapten basket. Ikut kendo pula, pasti juga punya fans kayak Kise." Rikka tertawa renyah.

Mayura kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti, untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Rikka-san tunggu disini dulu". Setelah itu, ia menuju ke beberapa senpainya, untuk bertanya kapan latihan tandingnya. Ternyata latihan tandingnya urutan yg terakhir. "Ahh terakhir ya?"

Mayura menemui Rikka, "Kau keren jika memakai pakaian _bogu_ itu! haha" Rikka memuji Mayura. "Jangan mengejekku! Pertandinganku yg paling akhir. Jadi mungkin aku harus pemanasan dulu." Mayura menggembungkan pipinya.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Sementara itu.. Saat istirahat kedua baru dimulai dan Kise mau makan siang di kantin. Ia langsung di kerubungi fans-fansnya.

"Ahh Kise-kun! Aku minta fotomu! "  
"Minta tanda tangan!"

Kise lalu terpaksa meladeni fans-fansnya ini. "Baiklah-ssu. Tapi bergantian ya? Aku juga mau makan siang dulu-ssu!"

Setelah cukup lama 20 menit ia meladeninya, tapi tidak selesa-selesai. Akhirnya pun ia kabur lagi gak sempet makan siang pula. "Maaf-ssu! Aku harus pergi besok lagi ya? Dahh!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada fansnya sambil berlari. "Tunggu Kise-kun! Kami belum selesai!" fans-fans masih mengejar~

"Aduh! Capek-ssu! Aku harus sembunyi dulu! Dimana ya?" gumamnya masih sambil berlari. Ketika ia melihat dojo yg ramai, "Ahh! Aku tau! Sembunyi saja di dojo yg sedang ramain itu-ssu! Mereka tak akan menemukan ku di sana-ssu!"

Saat sampai di dojo, Kise masuk ke dalam berbaur dengan sekitarnya. Kise lalu mulai berjalan-jalan di dalam dojo, kemudian ia menemukan kapten basketnya, "Kasamatsu-senpai!" katanya sambil berteriak dan mendekati Kasamatsu-senpai. Kasamatsu-senpai langsung menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara yg memanggil namanya. "Baka! Jangan sembarangan berteriak!" Kasamatsu-senpai kemudian menjitak kepala Kise saat Kise mulai berada di dekatnya. "Maaf-ssu! Wah ternyata selain basket, Kasamatsu-senpai ikut klub kendo ya? Hebat-ssu! Apa Kasamatsu-senpai ada pertandingan-ssu? Kok memakai _bogu_?"

"Ya. Hari ini aku akan bertanding. Tapi Cuma latihan tanding. Pertandinganku urutan terakhir. Jadi aku akan pemanasan dulu." Kasamatsu-senpai kemudian bicara.

"Begitu ya-ssu. Aku akan melihat mu bertanding-ssu. Pasti Kasamatsu-senpai akan menang!" Kise berbicara dengan penuh senyuman.

"Jangan terlalu yakin! Hari ini lawanku berat." Kasamatsu-senpai menjitak kepala Kise lagi.

"Ittai! Memangnya lawannya siapa-ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya.

"Nanti kau juga tau" Setelah itu Kasamatsu-senpai melakukan pemanasan.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Tak terasa, 2 pertandingan selesai. Kemudian tibalah pertandingan antara Kasamatsu-senpai dan Mayura.

Mayura kemudian bersiap "Mayura-san ganbatte kudasai!" Rikka berbisik.

"Ya!" Mayura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Kise kemudian mencari tempat yg enak untuk melihat pertandingan kendonya. "Padahal awalnya aku ke dojo mau sembunyi saja-ssu. Malah tertarik melihat Kasamatsu-senpai tanding!"

Ternyata tempat Kise melihat pertandingan bersampingan dengan Rikka. "Wahh Kise-kun melihat juga ya? Melihat pertandingan Kasamatsu-senpai kan?" kata Rikka menyapanya.

"Iy-ya" Kise menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Dia khawatir kalau gadis di sampingnya ini termasuk fansnya yg akan mengejarnya lagi.

"Sepertinya takut dengan ku ya? Tenang saja aku bukan fans mu kok! Tak akan mengejar-ngejarmu lagi!" Rikka kemudian tertawa.

"Untunglah. Kau siapa-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Heh? Kau tak mengingatku? Aku Takamori Rikka! Teman sekelasmu! " Rikka kecewa. Padahal dirinya dengan Kise itu satu kelas. Tapi Kise tak mengenalnya!

"Maaf-ssu. Aku tak ingat! hehe" Kise kemudian cengingisan.

"Hoi Kise Ryota!" tiba-tiba segerombol orang memanggil Kise. "Ahh kalian juga mau melihat Kasamatsu-senpai bertanding ya?" ternyata yg memanggilnya adalah tim basketnya. "Tentu saja kami mau liat! Kami akan mendukung Kasamatsu!" kata Hayakawa, salah satu rekan tim basketnya.

"Ku dengar lawannya berat hari berat." Komentar Moriyama.

"Memangnya siapa sih-ssu?" Kise masih penasaran.

Rikka yg mendengar percakapan Kise dengan tim basketnya langsung menyahut. "Kau tidak tau memangnya yg akan jadi lawannya Kasamatsu-senpai? Dia itu teman perempuan sekelasmu!"

"Heh? Kasamatsu-senpai lawan kelas satu? Perempuan lagi! Yg benar saja-ssu. Pasti menang Kasamatsu-senpai! Pertandingan ini gak adil dong-ssu!" Kise protes.

"Baka! Dia bukan lawan yg sembarangan! Dia, walaupun perempuan dia sangat hebat!" Tim basket Kaijo hampir menjerit membentak Kise.

"Heh? Memangnya siapa namanya?" Kise masih bertanya.

"Namanya itu..." Rikka saat mau menjawab. Ternyata pertandingannya pun dimulai.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

* * *

**See you next time.. See you in **CHAPTER 2 :D****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Winter in Kanagawa^^

CHAPTER 2

Mereka saling memberi hormat.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, aku tak akan kalah denganmu" Mayura mengatakannya dengan lirih sambil memegang pedangnya dan menghadapkan ke depan.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga tak mudah untuk kau kalahkan" sahutnya ringan.

Pertandingan di mulai. Kasamatsu senpai menggunakan _seme_.

"Aku mulai!" Kasamatsu senpai berteriak dalam hati.

Ketika melihat reaksi Kasamatsu senpai yg menggunakan teknik dasar. "kalau kau tak serius. Aku akan menghancurkanmu" Mayura sedikit kesal bila Kasamatsu menggunakan teknik dasat terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa sedang di permainkan.

Mayura mengambil langkah _Okuri-ashi _dan _Kaeshi_ untuk menangkisnya.

Ternyata serangan Mayura mengenai Kasamatsu senpai. Karena tak mau kalah Kasamatsu senpai menggunakan _Nikkado men._ "Dia mulai serius ya?" Mayura mengatakannya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak mengerti-ssu. Teknik apa yg di pakai mereka?" Kise benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana tata cara pertandingan kendo.

"Ahh Kasamatsu senpai langsung menggunakan _Nikkado men_. Mungkin ia merasa tertekan dengan Mayura" komentar Rikka saat melihat Kasamatsu senpai menyerang Mayura.

"_Nikkado men?_"ucap Kise lirih

"Itu adalah teknik tebasan kepala dua kali berturut-turut. Tapi aku tak menyangka Mayura-san dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. Ku rasa Mayura-san akan lebih berbahaya." Moriyama senpai langsung ikut bicara juga.

"Berbahaya-ssu?" Kise masih bertanya-tanya

"Pasti setelah ini ia menggunakan _Kiri kaeshi_. Mayura-san benar-benar hebat" puji Moriyama senpai lagi.

Benar. Mayura langsung menggunakan _Kiri kaeshi_. Kasamatsu langsung kewalahan karena serangan berturut-turut itu. "_Ia lawan yg hebat_" Kasamatsu mengatakannya dalam hati.

Melihatnya saja Kise hanya bisa melongo. Serangan berturut-turut itu langsung membuat Kasamatsu senpai kesulitan untuk menangkisnya.

"Sugoii" Komentar tim basket Kaijou secara bersamaan.

Mayura langsung mendapatkan poin. Kasamatsu senpai yg menerima serangan dari Mayura. Langsung berpikir. "Kalau aku tak segera bertindak aku akan kalah."

"Kasamatsu senpai, kau harus menang-ssu!" Kise sedikit berteriak. Hingga membuat orang di sekelilingnya memperhatikannya. "Ehh? Bukankan itu Kise-kun!" Kata seorang gadis yg melihat pertandingan di tempat yg berseberangan dg posisi Kise menonton.

_"Dasar bodoh! Tak usah berteriak seperti itu!"_ Kasamatsu senpai mengomel dalam hati.

_"Eh? Itu kan Kise-kun! Dia liat pertandingan juga ya"_ Mayura kemudian kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia tak menyangka Kise akan melihat pertandingan Kasamatsu senpai. _"Ku pikir, ia masih main kejar-kejaran dengan fans-nya"_ komentar Mayura sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu Kasamatsu langsung melakukan _Joge buri _&amp;_Taiatari_. Mayura sedang tak berkonsentrasi, serangan Kasamatsu senpai mengenainya dan Kasamatsu senpai mendapatkan poin.

"Ittai. Aku kena pukulannya ya?" Mayura mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Tapi aku yg akan menang kok!" Mayura mengatakannya pada diri sendiri

Kemudian ia langsung _menghajar_ Kasamatsu senpai dengan berbagai teknik serangan. Kemudian wasit pun mengakhiri pertandingan kendonya. Tentu saja Akemi Mayura yg memenangkannya.

"Yatta! Aku menang untuk kedua kalinya" kata Mayura dengan senang

"Hmm aku kalah lagi dirimu. Baiklah lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu, Mayura-san" kata Kasamatsu senpai sambil bersalaman dg Mayura.

Mayura hanya tersenyum mendengar Kasamatsu senpai bilang seperti itu.

"Hehh? Kasamatsu senpai kalah-ssu?" Kise benar-benar kaget, Kasamatsu senpai di kalahkan oleh seorang gadis, adik kelas lagi.

"Pertandingan yg hebat!" komentar Rikka

"Yahh Kasamatsu kalah ya?" komentar salah satu tim basket Kaijo.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, "Mayura-san!" Rikka memanggil Mayura saat Mayura tengah berjalan keluar dari lapangan.

Kemudian Mayura hanya melambaikan tangan untuk membalas sapaan Rikka.

"Eh, jadi dia itu Mayura ya? Ahh aku tak mengenalnya-ssu" Kise juga melihat Mayura, tapi ia tetap tak melihat wajah si Mayura. Tentu saja karena Mayura masih memakai pakaian _bogu_ secara lengkap.

"Ya! Namanya Akemi Mayura. Ia teman sekelasmu. Baiklah Kise-kun sampai jumpa di kelas. Aku mau menunggu Mayura-san gantu pakaian dulu. Sampai jumpa. " kata Rikka sambil meninggalkan Kise.

Kise kemudian juga meninggalkan dojo bersama tim basketnya.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

"Rikka-san menurutmu bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Mayura sambil keluar dari tempat ganti pakaian.

"Hebat! Bagus! Dan kau menang!" teriak Rikka penuh kegembiraan

"Haha aku juga bersyukur bisa menang lagi. Hmm tadi apa Moriyama senpai?"

"Tentu saja semua tim basket inti liat pertandingannya kok, termasuk Kise-kun" perjelas Rikka

"Ahh baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita temui Moriyama senpai. Aku ada perlu penting dengannya!" Mayura langsung menggandeng tangan Rikka dan langsung pergi menyusul Moriyama senpai sebelum masuk ke kelas.

Ternyata Moriyama senpai baru akan masuk ke pintu sekolah bersama teman basketnya.

"Moriyama senpai!" panggil Mayura dengan berlari kecil menyusul. Rikka juga berusaha mengikuti Mayura di belakang.

Moriyama dan teman-temannya pun langsung menoleh ke belakang

_"Padahal kan yg ku panggil Moriyama senpai, kenapa kalian semua ikut menoleh?"_ batin Mayura

"Ada apa Mayura-san?" tanya Moriyama senpai

"Ehh jadi kau yang bernama Mayura. Ah kau sekelas denganku ya-ssu? Tadi pertandingan yg hebat-ssu!" Kise lalu memuji Mayura saat Mayura ada di depan Moriyama senpai.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun" Mayura hanya mengucap itu, lalu langsung menatap Moriyama senpai. "Moriyama senpai akan menepati janji kan? Hari ini harus mengajariku!" Mayura mengingatkan Moriyama.

"Maaf Mayura-san. Hari ini ada latihan basket. Lain kali ya?"

"Ehh? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya senpai mengingkari janji!" Mayura di buat kecewa lagi dengan Moriyama senpai.

"Janji apa-ssu?" Kise bertanya-tanya

Padahal Moriyama senpai sudah berjanji akan mengajarinya teknik fine art photography.

"Hmm lain kali saja ya?" Moriyama senpai mencoba untuk menghibur Mayura.

"Hmm baiklah" Mayura mendapatkan jawaban yg tak memuaskan dari senpainya yg satu ini.

Mayura dan Rikka lalu pergi ke kelas.

"Eh? Kenapa aku tak di pedulikan-ssu? Janji apa Moriyama senpai?" Kise lagi _kepo_

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya urusan kecil antara senpai dan adik kelas" Jawab Moriyama senpai dengan ringan.

"Jangan-jangan kalian berpacaran-ssu" Kise mulai ngelantur

"Haha kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Ya anggap saja iya" Moriyama senpai malah bergurau

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

Saat di kelas, pelajaran seperti biasa. Tapi Mayura, benar-benar kecewa dengan Moriyama senpai.

"Ia mempermainkanku ya?" katanya dalam hati.

Kegiatan kelas berakhir. "Mayura-san aku pulang dulu ya?" Rikka lalu pergi pulang duluan. Ya, hari ini Mayura harus ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan ada piket kelas.

Saat Rikka pergi, ternyata Kise belum pulang. Mayura yg ingin mulai menyapu, ternyata sadar Kise belum pulang. "Kise-kun ada ekstra basket kan? Kenapa tak menunggu langsung di gym?" Mayura bertanya pada Kise.

"Tidak-ssu. Aku masih capek-ssu" Kise masih merasa capek karena hari ini ia benar-benar kejar-kejaran dengan fansnya.

"Ohh" Mayura hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu pergi melanjutkan piket kelasnya.

"Ano Mayura-san. Siapa nama lengkapmu-ssu?" Kise ternyata benar-benar tak hafal dg teman sekelasnya.

"Ehh.. kau tak mengenalku ya? Aku Akemi Mayura" Mayura sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau pacaran dengan Moriyama senpai-ssu?" Kise langsung menunjukkan wajah penasarannya.

"Eh? Kata siapa? Moriyama senpai itu hanya bercanda. Ia selalu menganggap aku pacarnya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku kan adik kelas yg minta bantuannya untuk mengajariku teknik fotografi fine art." Mayura langsung memberi penjelasan agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Fotografi? Kau ikut ekstra itu-ssu? Mayuracchi apa bisa fashion photgraphy-ssu?" entah kenapa saat Kise tau Mayura tertarik dengan fotografi, ia seperti ingin Mayura kapan-kapan bisa menjadi fotografernya saat ia menjadi model. Kise langsung menghampiri Mayura yang sedang tengah sibuk membersihkan kelas.

"Haha . aku tak tertarik dengan fashion. Jadi aku tak begitu bisa untuk bidang itu. Aku lebih tertarik ke umm.. street photography." Mayura langsung memandang wajah Kise sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ehh? Kau tak tertarik-ssu?" Kise langsung memasang wajah kecewa.

Saat berbicara dengan Kise, Mayura mulai memutar otaknya. Mayura berpikir.

"Etto, Kise-kun kau memakai tambahan _–ssu_ dan aku sepertinya pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya" Mayura mencoba untuk menebak. Jangan-jangan Kise-kun lah yg menabraknya tempo hari.

"Tentu saja-ssu. Kau pernah mendengarnya. Kita kan satu kelas-ssu."

"Bukan seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau yg menabrakku tempo hari. Yang membuat buku-buku keluar dari kardus!" Mayura langsung marah-marah menuduh Kise.

"Heh? Menabrak? Kardus? Buku basah?" Kise mulai mengingat-ingat "Ehh? Jangan-jangan kau gadis yg ku tabrak kemarin-ssu" Kise langsung menunjuk muka Mayura yg kini sedang marah.

"Jadi kau yg menabrakku. Kau membuat buku-buku ku basah!" Mayura mulai mengomel.

"bukankah Mayuracchi sudah memaafkanku-ssu? Kemarin malam waktu aku bantu Mayuracchi mengatakan sudah memafkanku kan? "

"Helehh baiklah sudah lupakan saja." Mayura langsung pergi menghapus papan tulis.

"Mayuracchi masih marah-ssu? Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan malam-ssu? Sebagai permintaan maaf ku"

"Tidak usah" Mayura masih sibuk menghapus papan tulis.

"Mayuracchi jangan marah-ssu!" tiba-tiba Kise mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mayura juga langsung kaget dan wajahnya otomatis memerah. Ia secara reflek mendorong Kise menjauh darinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Mayura sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi Mayuracchi masih marah kan?" Kise masih memasang wajah melas

"Ya ya. Baiklah aku terima makan malammu itu" akhirnya Mayura menerima undangan makan malam Kise.

"Baiklah-ssu." Kise langsung menampakkan senyuman manisnya.

**(^.^ ) (^.^) ( ^.^)**

**See you next time.. See you in **CHAPTER 2 :D****


End file.
